unbound_realityfandomcom-20200214-history
White Claws
White Claws (白い爪, Shiroi Tsume) are the claws of Holy Light. These claws are known to be only caster magic, as it involves the transformation of your arms/hands. These claws all embody souls of the Heavens and also Divine Spirits. The users of these claws have also been known to be exceptional Healers and White Mages. The counterpart of these claws are the Claws of Darkness ; Black Claws. Spells Vixen's Spells *'Albatross Claws': These claws are very monstrous, beast like claws. These claws are pale peach-yellow with blue accent colors and steel tips, which are capable of crushing anything in the way. These claws are capable of launching like spikes at the opponent, chained to the gloves which then retract. **'Chain Divination: Indigo Combat': This spell unleashes the claws which then ties up the opponent with the claws then using light and indigo flames to burn the target. This spell has been shown to also absorb spells and also chanel them into their flames, causing different effects. ***'Violet Combat': This spell unleashes the claws which then suddenly multiply before hitting the ground making multiple more chains to cause more damage. *** **'Shredding Storm: Breaker's Hurricane': This spell releases all of the claws and swirls them around the opponent. This spell then chanels indigo energy into the chains barraging the target with hits of electricity and flame. The full capabilities are yet to be unknown. **'Beast's Rain: Wild Storm': This spell unleashes the claws from above the target then light with an explosion of indigo flames. This then generates a hazy mist causing the opponent to believe they are being surrounded by demons. This spell has been noted to cause damage through the mist as well. ***'Wild Storm: Eruption Mist': This spell has the same effects as the regular attack but this causes the mist to explode, gausing massive injury. **'Berserker's Combo: Breaker's Storm': This spell uses the claws to tie up the opponent. These clauses then become alight with an indigo explosion which then cause the claws to retract. While being attacked by the claws, the caster's speed is increased immensely by an ironically slow spell, which then allows them to strike their opponent with ease, without appearing to move. **'Behemoth's Folly': This spell causes a mass explosion around the opponent as energy spikes are generated from the claws. These spikes if striking the opponent explode on contact, then unleashes seals on them, which then cast a rain of indigo energy spheres on them. *'Orchid's Blossom': These claws are made of ribbon which swirl around the caster's arms and have violet orchid's attached onto the ribbon. at the and the ribbon turns into gloves, which are then attached to black claws. These claws are capable of turning spells into health or mana which then causes her own health to replenish. **'Sacred Dance of the Goddess of Beauty': This spell sends energy waves at the opponent, and as they are being attacked by this, you then come up behind them chaining them in ribbon then burning them in purple flames. This then multiplies and creates an explosion of flames and light on them. **'Sacred Dance of the Goddess of Flowers': This spell makes giant orchids grow around the opponent from magic circles, which then release an exploding pollen into the air causing them to be hurt by these nectar bombs. After this the target is then hit by flames from these flowers, which then flare upwards above them causing an eruption of the earth below. *'Divine Healing Gauntlets of the Arbor Centurion Dryad (or Arbor Centurion Dryad Gloves)': these gauntlets make the caster's arms look like they are nature. When ready to cast healing spells these turn flower buds which grow on them into full bloom, allowing the user to replenish the target's wounds and also their magical energy. Category:Magic